Peace, Love and Contentment
by TotalWeirdo666
Summary: Sleeping the night and day away with the two people you love more than anything else in this world, with not a single worry or care. There's just nothing like it. Bad Touch Trio, France/Spain/Prussia. Human names used.


The three lay together in the bed that they often complained was too small, when in reality it was the perfect size. The blonde lay on his back, hair fanned out around him and giving him a nearly angelic appearance. On top of him slept the burnet and the albino, arms wrapped around each other. The day had ended unexpectedly early—at only eleven or so—after all three were worn out from an evening of passion.

Anyone could tell these three were the best of friends. They were always together, running around "helping" people with their relationships. They were so drastically different, yet so strangely similar. In this entire world there was no closer group of friends than this trio.

But it went far deeper than that. They loved each other. They really, truly, honest-to-goodness loved each other. Other people didn't understand how it could work, a relationship between three people, but it did. It just… did.

* * *

Crimson eyes flew open, and Gilbert awoke in the dark of the night, too overheated and uncomfortable to sleep. He tried to shove Antonio off him, but one glance at the sleeping Spaniard made his face soften and melt into a warm smile. Gilbert slowly leaned over and gently kissed Antonio on the forehead. He responded with a snore.

Glancing at Francis, he reached up with his one free arm (the other being pinned down by Antonio) and ran his fingers through the Frenchman's long blonde hair. Francis only twitched a bit in response. Gilbert craned his neck in attempt to kiss him on the cheek, but missed and kissed his stubble-dappled chin instead.

Gilbert looked at each of them again, and reflected for a moment on how much he loved both. It was most certainly a lot… more love than he had once ever thought he was capable of feeling. Finding himself satisfied with the situation, he soon found himself drifting off once more.

* * *

Antonio was awakened by the sensation of Gilbert's hair tickling his chin. His eyelids fluttered up, and his emerald oculars scanned the room.

Just the tiniest bit of pinkish light seeped through the window and illuminated their bodies slightly, giving a beautiful still air to the whole scene. Antonio glanced down at their entangled legs, then up at the faces of his lovers, who both slept peacefully. His arm, which had been draped over Gilbert's back, began to shift as he trailed his hand around to the Prussian's neck and chest, then down onto the Frenchman's chest. He stopped and played with Francis' chest hair for a moment, then nuzzled his face into the spot between the two.

Antonio loved this feeling. The sensation of his skin pressed against that of those he loved. Francis' chest slightly rose and fell under him, Gilbert's warm breath floated onto his neck, and it was heaven. This peace, this post-passion calm, this was what Antonio lived for.

* * *

By the time Francis awoke, the sky was a pale blue, several shades lighter than his eyes. He tried to sit up, but found he was pinned. He wrapped his arms around the two on top of him, prepared to pull them off and wake them up, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Between Antonio's soft snores and Gilbert's occasional fidgeting, a part of him wanted to let them lie there and sleep on him for all eternity.

The "middle" was a highly sought-after position the three of them constantly switched out. It happened to be Francis this time. Next time, if he remembered correctly, was Gilbert's turn. He figured he should enjoy it while it lasted. Of course, he wasn't in the middle at the moment so much as on the bottom.

Suddenly, Francis sneezed. This set into motions a chain of events he had hoped to avoid. Antonio began to stir, then Gilbert groaned in the way he often did upon being awoken. Green eyes blinked sleepily up at him, followed by slightly annoyed red ones.

"Pardon," Francis whispered with a smile, "did I wake you, mes belles?"

"I was already half-awake," Antonio mumbled, "you just woke me up the rest of the way."

"No you weren't, you were snoring," Gilbert criticized. The Spaniard just shrugged and reached out to grab the albino, pulling him over holding the Prussian's head against his chest. Gilbert tried to protest, but found his mouth too muffled to get out anything coherent. Finally he gave up and gave in, wrapping his arms around Antonio. The burnet smiled and buried his face in Gilbert's silvery hair.

Francis rolled his eyes and pushed the other two off him, as he had originally intended. "If you're going to do anything, you'd better not even _dare_ to do it without me," he warned.

"Then get on the other side," Gilbert said with a turn of his head, "because it's my turn to be in the middle." The blonde took a moment to consider this offer, eyeing the Prussian's bare back. Finally, Francis scooted up against him, reaching over him to caress Antonio's cheek as he planted light kisses on Gilbert's neck.

"I love you guys," Antonio murmured, eyes closed.

"I love you more," Francis replied casually, "both of you."

"Well, I love you two the most, so I win," Gilbert declared.

"Says who?" protested Antonio.

"The awesome guy in the middle, that's who."

Francis couldn't help but laugh. The middle always got the final say on everything. He already missed it.

"Well, fine," Antonio continued, "you can love us the most as long as you're in the middle. But that will change when my turn comes."

"Fair enough."

After several minutes of peaceful silence, Antonio repeated in a quieter voice, "I really do love you, though."

"Et je t'aime, Antonio," Francis said softly, then added, "Je t'aime, Gilbert."

Gilbert didn't respond. A moment later and still no response, Francis nudged him.

"What?" he complained. "You guys both know I love you. That doesn't mean I have to say it all the time."

Antonio frowned. Finally, Gilbert looked up at him and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Ich liebe dich," he whispered. "Happy?"

"Si," the Spaniard replied with a satisfied grin, then leaned over Gilbert to kiss Francis.

After every possible combination of the three had been made in the form of a kiss, they finally settled down in each other's arms. The sun lazily trudged across the sky outside as the trio slept the day away, content just to have each other.

~Ende~Final~Fin~


End file.
